Former Brazil (Gladia)
Brazil The Brazil was a nation on Datearth: Ancient Warfare (Gladia), and existed on the server for 3 days, from 21st to 24th December. The nation had two main cities, São Francisco and Brasília, and two other more, Manaus and Mar del Plata, and had 12 estimated residents. The ideology was Liberal with Laissez-Faire economic policies, the Emperor during that time was Pumpkibuu, and the Chancellor of Brazil had been Zumito_, who besides Chancellor was also a diplomat. The nation of Brazil fell after a bloody war between the allies of Portugal and Hispania. The nation fell through the divergent time zone between allied and enemy players, as well as the unfavorable condition of the cities of the Empire (as Brasilia was without pvp), and the hypothesis of the conquest of Brazil was not fair, with the theory of Brazilian allies that Brasilia running out of pvp may actually have been a war plugin bug that made Brazilian allies unable to defend the city of the Empire. History The Portuguese Colonization (December 13rd-December 21st) Part I - The Days (December 13rd-December 16th) On December 13rd, 2019, 3 Portuguese with Zumito_ (One Brazilian) arrived in Brazil, among these Portuguese were the_EXPERTpt_, lanorro and r0das, arrived in the Southeast of the nation to create a town in the Brazilian real-life state of Minas Gerais, under the banks of the São Francisco River, there was created the city of São Francisco (today, Belo Horizonte), São Francisco that would be the future capital of the Empire of Brazil. The objectives of the Portuguese, in fact, would be to go to Portugal, and create the nation of Portugal, besides withdrawing the cities of Lisbon and Porto under the control of Hispania (Today Latin Empire). It would not be an easy task, they planned to do this in the long run, but not ocurred it. The village of San Francisco was growing and filling with Portuguese people, reaching even at its peak about 15 inhabitants, at the time being one of the largest cities of the server (on /n list 1). Every day the people on São Francisco contributed missions/money to the creation of the nation of Portugal. Pumpkibuu and Zumito_ were unhappy with Portugal's control over San Francisco, being a city located in Brazil, however they continued to support them, and it seemed that the nation of Portugal was much closer than the two thought... On December 15th 2019, Zumito_ left São Francisco and decided to go further inland, in the Minas Gerais triangle, where the Empire's plans were for the creation of the new capital of Brazil, and there he founds a new city, Brasilia, which in the next day would enter the nation of Portugal. When Zumito_ and Pumpkibuu saw things were stable, they barely knew what could be coming... Part II - The War Between Portugal and Hispania (December 16th-December 21st) portugal declared the war first Portuguese-Mexican Defense Treaty After the first battles, Portugal sought an alliance with the nation of Mexico, led by real-life Brazilians, this alliance changed the course of the war, the triple alliance Portugal-Mexico-Brazil, besides Arabia and Persia, which helped a lot in war, they clashed head-on with Hispania-Kiwi-HRE alliance soldiers, and other soldiers from other sides. The war was taking a turn for the pro-Portuguese victory. Bad image of Portugal to the world Following the declaration of war by Hispania, the Hispanic nation began trying to spread lies about Portugal, to blacken the image of the newly created nation, as well as lowering Portugal's morale and seriousness, as Hispania was simply the most powerful nation of the server, it was simply recognized by the majority, so they began to spread lies from the Portuguese who were terrorists, authoritarian, tyrannical, imperialist, colonialist, and so much more (Note: most of these lies could apply to the nations of Hispania/their allies). In the future, by the support of the nations of Brazil/Mexico to Portugal, these lies spread to the residents of these nations. Zumito_'s First Ban During the war, Zumito_ walked the Hispanic side undercover, always griefing the Hispanic cities to try to lower their morale, had no great potential, but Zumito_ was banned from the Datblock server for 1 day. Nation of Brazil (December 21st-December 24th) By the end of this era (December 18-20), the Portuguese helped to create the nation of Brazil, on average everyone donated 2k for the creation, Brazil was finally created at dawn by Pumpkibuu at 00:40 in Brasilia, Brazilian time zone. Pumpkibuu was the Emperor indeed, and Zumito_ was the Coking. Brazilian ideas would be: Create a nation based on the Empire of Brazil, real life, with liberal/libertarian ideas, as a little state intervention in the economy/society, and in the Constitution of Brazil, the Empire could not intervene in the provinces of the Empire/Councils (Towns). Being Pumpkibuu a great advocate of Hayek, an economist of the Austrian school of economics, influenced by Mises, for example. Diplomatically, the Empire's planning would be to unify Brazil, a territory that was divided by the nations of: Hispania, Zen Kingdom, Kiwi, United States, and several other nations. The problem with these nations, and the main reason for this, is that these nations were extremely imperialist and colonialist, and several of their cities would be practically abandoned. The Small Brazilian Peace Era (December 21st-December 22rd) After the independence of Brazil, the current nation would remain a little neutral, made alliances with the nations of Mexico/Portugal, and some other nations, were 10 alliances in total. Zumito_ attended the first summit of the League of Nations, in which he dealt with the issues of Iberian conflicts, with a certain emphasis on Portugal. Zumito_ also paved Brasilia, as before that the city was a small claim space with chests and a plantation on the banks of the Imperial River. Zumito_ maded the Victory Tower, named before Torre de Aragon, a region of Spain with conflicts of independence (An indirect to Hispania). As already said, Zumito_ and Pumpkibuu's plan would be to unify Brazil, but to do so, it would develop the newly created nation, which was still in a growing stage. Probably at the beginning of the new year (2020), if there was no war/conflict, Zumito_ would be able to expand his city better, and develop it better. Hispanic-Brazilian War (December 22nd-December 24th) The war plugin had been enabled, so some wars occurred in the early days, but the plugin was clearly causing numerous problems, such as the corrosion of the tonwy files, which meant that in addition to the server having to constantly reboot, of course, As the wars returned to zero, other bugs occurred that most likely caused the Hispanic nation to unfairly conquer Brazil. War Preparation (December 22nd-December 23rd) The declaration of war was a mistake, as Pumpkibuu was just curious about testing the plugin, even though it was kind of silly. In the declaration of war by either Hispania or Portugal (or vice versa), Zumito_, being wiser, said it would be right to expect that Brazil, as a newly founded nation, would not need to be involved in such a conflict. When war preparation began, Pumpkibuu soon built a wall in his city, Zumito_ did the same, after which Hispanic/Kiwi forces came from northern South America invading the two Brazilian cities, Brasilia and San Francisco. The bunker system that Zumito_ had created was very efficient, as there were no breaches, and the place was extremely safe. Pumpkibuu was hidden inside his castle, when suddenly or Kiwi entered it, he quickly teleported to Brasilia, and was hidden in the bunker along with Zumito_. After that, the Kiwis started to go to Brasilia, where they surrounded the Zumito_'s bunker, but without success they could not get anything, neither kill Pumpkibuu or Zumito_. This start marked an intense time, Zumito_ saw the great mistake made and the intense battle ahead. The Victory of Brazilian forces (December 23rd) After the intense day that passed, Zumito_ went to Port Monochrome along with 3 Portuguese/Mexican soldiers to spy on the spot. Then, at 12:00 PM UTC -3, Pumpkibuu began to call allies, there were many for the war, about 30-40 players from the Brazilian side, Hispania / Kiwis were without sufficient strength, yet both sides had about 15 soldiers, but these did nothing. The Brazilian forces went from UTC -3 to Lisbon in the afternoon, the Brazilian allies conquered the city, after which the plans of the Brazilians would be to dominate Port Monochrome/Porto. In the late afternoon/night, there was a fall of the Brazilian forces, Lisbon, now in Brazil, began to lose loyalty, Brasilia had to temporarily leave the nation of Brazil, because no one was attacking her, yet was losing points of loyalty. Zumito_ took advantage, since his city was no longer at war to disable its pvp, but when the city returned to Brazil, pvp did not return, and Zumito_, nevertheless tried to activate pvp, and was giving permission errors Since Zumito_ never participated in a towny war, he thought this was normal, but it was later discovered by the Allies that it had been a fraud. The next day, the Arabs/Persians would arrive with an even larger army, an army that would nail the coffin, truth be told, in Hispania. Olhsoo, a player unknown to Zumito_ who appeared to be a noob, joined his city for espionage, constantly armies of 2-3 players arrived in his town to attack him, but some 5 Brazilian allies arrived there and the expelled. The Unfair Defeat (December 23rd-December 24th) The day for the allies had been very tiring, as they stayed for many hours in their pcs to attack the enemy side and defend their cities, yet they were still willing to help. The Hispanic/Kiwi forces arrived in Brasilia and started attacking, worst of all is that by the plugin bug the Hispanic forces did not have to fight, because the city was without pvp, so the allies stood there doing nothing, because the city what was worse still was war, but what was worse was the disabled pvp, there were 20-30 Hispanic troops just on top of the claims while the allies were out, and so constantly the allies decided to kill them but couldn't, because it was only theirs to rise above their claims and do nothing that would ever conquer the city. This was completely unfair, Pumpkibuu decided to ask the rollback modders of the nation of Brazil, but nothing was done and neither responded, the same happened with Zumito_, asked for a punishment to the Hispanic forces for what happened, and also did not respond, strangely. After the unfair conquest of Brasilia, the tired Brazilian allies, and with their low morale, the Hispanic forces marched to San Francisco, and conquered Brazil, again, an unfair act by what happened. Zumito_'s Second Ban - By War Bug Abuse (December 24th-January 23rd) Zumito_ did not know what happened when he entered the game between 7:30 - 8:30 am UTC -3, Zumito_ saw the damage done by the Hispanic forces as his completely dominated city. The same found that Pumpkibuu, former Emperor, was banned from the server for 3 days, by bug exploitation. Zumito_ then saw that he was now coking of Hispania, he believed that TheGloryThief had not removed that title from him, so he kicked the king, TheGloryThief, and himself became the new king of Hispania, withdrew roles of hispanic players, kicked cities from Hispania, stole the Hispanic national treasury, and even renamed the nation's name to Brazil. The Kiwis discovered this and were terrified, so the only solution they had was to ban Zumito_ permanently from the server, but, Zumito_'s ban was reduced to 30 days. After all that, Zumito_ got angry, and even decided that, even if he was being unbanned, he would leave the server Datblock, because with so much toxicity and hypocrisy on the enemy side, it was clear that it is no longer a simple fight between these server nations, now , something that is simply a fight between two rival nations, something common in a game, has become something that violates server rules, of course, because of all the lies the enemies tell. Zumito_ got it that way and wondered several times if he was going back to the server or not, to deal directly with imperialism, toxicity, colonialism, competition, and various other factors. (Note that nations that argue against these factors are those who practice the most). The Transition Era (December 24th-January 15th) Following the defeat of Brazil and the banishment of Zumito_, important things would happen, as Brazil technically no longer exists. Brazil was divided into several new nations, such as the Império Brasileiro. Now, as Brazil no longer exists, the Brazilian allies, Mexico and Portugal, now dominate the region. S4B4D0's Rising (December 26-29th-January 5th) An unknown player, who is Brazilian in real life, found a town between December 24-26 called Caravela Brasileira, who created it is called jimmyjam85 (Maybe Diegodanilo123), or also on Discord known as S4B4D0. After the Hispanian war, Pumpkibuu's morale was blackened, after all, the reason Brazil fell was also due to its declaration of war. S4B4D0 joined the nation of Mexico, and the Viceroyalty of Brazil was established, in addition to Mexican-Brazilian cooperation for the Restoration of Brazil. Pumpkibuu was raising money for the creation of Brazil, with Zumito_ again the Prime Minister, and S4B4D0 as well. (Sorry, who was raising money for the creation of Brazil was the S4B4D0). TwisterSelvagem, a Mexican resident, created a congressional proposal for an election of Emperors, candidates would be Pumpkibuu and S4B4D0, this election took place on January 5th. By Pumpkibuu morale, most voted for S4B4D0, the election would end at 20:00 PM UTC -3, but about 5 hours earlier, S4B4D0 left the Discord of Mexico and Brazil, blocked Zumito_ and Pumpkibuu, and created their new nation, called Caravelas. These acts of S4B4D0 were considered as illegitimate, and as acts of treason. Império Brasileiro (December 25-27th-Today) Smallfries4, had created a city between the province of Mato Grosso and Paraguay, called Grenova. Pumpkibuu had invited him to the nation of Brazil, supposedly, and he said he was raising money for the creation of his own nation. Out of nowhere he creates a nation called the Brazilian Empire, so Arthurkla, a Mexican citizen goes there to greet the leader, the leader attacks him, and speaks completely strange Portuguese, something that for the Brazilian/ Portuguese natives did not understand, so they immediately became enemies of the nations of Portugal/Mexico, and of the former leaders of Brazil. The Kiwi terrorism of Saint Pierre (January 11st-Today) On a calm and peaceful day in the city of Saint Pierre, Mexico, from nowhere the Kiwis declare war on the nation of Mexico, 7 Kiwis and another allied citizen, along with them was supposedly one of the leaders of the Kiwi nation, enter the city of Saint Pierre and kill some Mexican residents. After that, several Mexican allies, such as Portugal and Genoan Empire, attack the Kiwi town of Port Sudan in Africa. Because of this, the server staff decided to ban all who participated in the attack. Zumito_ became angry, extremely out of control, and decided to place all Kiwi allies in Brazil's Discord as enemies, a withdrawed role since the end of the war, to improve diplomatic relations between these nations. Zumito_ entered the Kiwi Discord, spreading derogatory messages against the Kiwis and the Hispanic nation, after a few minutes he was banished, and wildly decided to ban Kiwis' still allies in Brazil's Discord as an act of revenge. Zumito_ wishes to speak up and apologize for these merely toxic acts, but recognizes Saint Pierre's attacks as acts of terrorism and of extreme gravity. Fernando_Collor and New Brazil scandals (January 7th-Today) Fernando_Collor (Also known as Zorn) is a former EarthMC player, and a longtime friend of the Gladia Mexicans. On January 6, Zumito_ created a decree creating the Territory of Rio de Janeiro, it was a rule that foreign nations could not colonize / extract resources from there. The next day, Collor arrives and founds Rio de Janeiro, but as he was seen as an ally, Zumito_ only decided to negotiate with him in exchange for $ 2000, when his ban was over, but that was not for him, ahead, and he didn't even talk to Collor about it. The worst was what happened in the following days. From nowhere Collor leaves the Discord of Mexico and founds Brazil. When the triple alliance Portugal/Mexico/Brazil sawed of what happened, they were shocked. For now there is one more Brazil, 2 of which already existed, such as the Império Brasileiro and Caravelas of the S4B4D0, and 3 other imperialist nations in the territory, such as Zen Autocracy, Latin Empire and Kiwis. Mexico sent troops to Brazil to corner Collor and make him surrender. Mexico has done this several times, and he has surrendered. Collor returned to the Discord of Mexico, and there will be a new election between Pumpkibuu and Collor, and if Pumpkibuu wins he will again be Emperor of Brazil. The election will take place on January 17, and Pumpkibuu will most likely win, as several Mexican leaders are voting for him, like TwisterSelvagem, which has already declared your vote on Pumpkibuu, for everything Collor has done. The Brazil 2.0 - The Rising Era & Growth (January 15th-Today) After everything that has happened in the last 1 month, the nation of Brazil is coming back. A Era de Ouro Brasileira Translating, the Brazilian Golden Age. Since January 14, in the city of Belo Horizonte (formerly San Francisco), Pumpkibuu has expanded the area of his city, and began building it, in addition to new residents in the Brazilian territory. Adding all the residents of Brasilia, Belo Horizonte and El Dorado, we got 8 inhabitants. Friends of Zumito_/Pumpkibuu are expected to arrive on the server in the coming weeks, totaling over 30 inhabitants in the nation of Brazil. Zumito_'s ban is coming to an end, in about a week, he has plans to make Brasilia break free from Hispania, and, of course, he has infrastructure projects for the city of Brasilia, he plans to divide the city into sectors, as if they were layers, all surrounded by walls, among them we will have the center and seat of the local government, the sector destined to the politics of the city (A congress), besides of course, a commercial sector, urban residential sector, and a rural sector, being in the border of the city. He also plans to build the Imperial City, will function as a refuge, and build a subway system linking all the city's historical points and linking the entire city. Zumito_ has infrastructural plans for the Brazilian nation, such as connecting at least Brasilia to San Francisco at the moment, with an iceroads/railroad system (The first will be for passengers, the second for goods). Also, he said he will keep Brazil consolidated on the server, being a serious nation, and trying to remain peaceful and neutral in international conflicts. It also plans to fight terrorist/imperialist/toxic nations in a while, most of them being the largest server nations, or the nations allied directly with those. One of Zumito_'s main plans is to break the lies created by Hispania about the triple alliance Mexico / Portugal / Brazil being terrorists, killing citizens for nothing, and also calling us toxic, imperialist and colonialist. Zumito_ wants to be responsible for the downfall of these nations, such as Hispania or Kiwi, which have long been weakened by the independence of their colonies, ending imperialism on the server.